pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved General Issues/Archive 8
Continually blanking Talk pages despite numerous warnings. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 01:08, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Done, but I'm in a Kanthrax run, sooo MSN if any other troubles. ~ Big sysop 01:21, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Repeataly submitting Build: A/E Unsuspecting Flash as an aritcle page. Also things it's a good build. 04:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Trial Build Tag Im not sure if this is the right spot to say this but, It says on the bottom of the tag, Do not remove this tag until the build has been vetted by the community, doesn't that mean that it needs to be voted upon? Because earlier on the tag it says Do not vote on this build. Just confusing imo, or do I have a misunderstanding of the word vetted. Drah McNinja 18:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :changed. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:22, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Vandalism on Build:Team - Racway. I'm guessing that the IP that was fucking with it is him as well. See history. Life 23:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Repeatedly blanking talk pages after being told not to many times. 21:48, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :that was taken care of man 21:54, 13 April 2009 (UTC) uploading images over already existing images, warned, told, and asked several times. Gotten warnings, still reuploading new image over existing ones. 15:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Repeatedly broken 1RV. Also warned & asked. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:49, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :ban me.idc as long as my shit stops getting ruined. 15:53, 15 April 2009 (UTC) vandalism. User:Xxunrealxx1 asked to stop 15:53, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I'm unreal and I like huge cock. Sincerely, Angelus. -- 15:58, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Vandalism on Build:E/Me Solo IDS Farmer twice.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 17:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Blanked his talkpage 3 times, asked not to twice.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 17:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) And many others on Build talk:A/E Shadow Bomber. It appears we have spambots now. Toraen 05:07, 18 April 2009 (UTC) skakid9090 & sadly TAB Vandalism on my page. I can't recover. Wiped it clean. 21:40, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Vandalism of images. Has been warned. Toraen 04:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Tycn got it. ~ Big sysop 04:59, 20 April 2009 (UTC) VANDAL 15:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Vandalism 20:27, 20 April 2009 Hai guise. Surrender Monkeh 22:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :/wave 22:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Do I really need to tell you guys this? Ska's back and basically trolling everyone and everything. Random animal pics, high voting bad builds, etc. Look at RC for proof. (Maybe we do need new BMs :/) 20:45, 22 April 2009 :http://scoobydoo.ovh.org/index/strony%20ENG/villains/monster%20-%20scooby%20where/02-1.gif :And I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids! skakid9090 21:16, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. Well, at least you're a funny troll. Bad BM! lol 21:17, 22 April 2009 :::Jinkies. - 21:34, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow, I wish I was a BM so I could get post porn, troll, and etc and not get banned. :/ PvX doesn't support elitism, right? *cough* 17:44, 23 April 2009 :::::Bms should behave to keep their powers tbh.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 17:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I see random cute animals mostly, how is that "trolling"? If you have real problems to report, link the diffs or gtfo. Misery Says Moo 18:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Can we post nude pics? If not, then I can link that. ::::::::Nude pics would qualify as a violation of policy, link the diff. Misery Says Moo 18:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ASkakid9090&diff=883566&oldid=883564 It was actually Panic, not Ska. Still, that was one crazy, spamtastic mess the other day. I'm surprised no one blocked him just for being annoying. 18:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Resolved. Misery Says Moo 18:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Vandalizing Build:E/Me Mind Blast Distortion Ele twice in a row. 23:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Resolved. Misery Says Moo 22:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Constantly replacing Misery's page with SUXON.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 21:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Misery probably doesn't care, so stfu. Both of them are in some illicit relationship with pianc and co. 02:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Constantly reverting Build:A/E Perma SF Raptor Farming‎ using stupid excuses. 06:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I was deleting edits that were from people who were improperly editing the build and making a mess. Usually, you call that vandalism and I was well within my rights as a wiki user to revert vandalism. If you can't preserve the quality of a page while editing it, don't edit it. If you have a problem with the origional author or current main contributer of a build on what the build should contain, then discuss it in the build's talk page instead of screwing around with the build and making it look like it was done by a 12-year-old with alzheimer's. I've already re-edited the page to show you how it's supposed to look, if you are attempting to make the changes you wanted. Skie M 17:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::You are actually completely mistaken about how a wiki works, but so is Life. I opted to ban neither of you despite the numerous 1RV breaches, you were both trying to act in good faith, you are just terrible at it. I consider this resolved for now, so play like good little boys and girls and discuss and reach consensus. Misery Says Moo 18:31, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::I only broke 1RV once >.> Life 18:44, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Eronth's multiple accounts Check this. Even though 2 of my multiple accounts are unusable, I'd really rather not have so many accounts. AngryЄяøהħ and Єяøהħ are unimportant to me assuming I am allowed to have user:eronth unblocked (it is the one I would like to be able to use). It was blocked because I had made my new and improved account, Єяøהħ. If this can be sorted out, I would much appretiate it, as the problem is older than the year. Write on my wall if you have any questions or the likes. 02:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I think that was what you wanted, hit me up here or on my talk if I got it wrong. Welcome back. A pity you weren't back a little earlier, Wikia staff may have been able to fix/merge some of these accounts. Misery Says Moo 06:24, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :: They tried, but it was never fully fixed, probably due to the non-standard letters in my username. If this saves, then you did what I wanted. In which case I thank you for helping me out. Eronth 06:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Has just vandalized my entire page, my introduction was also vandalized just a little while ago. User:Happy Days 6/The Art of Sin Spiking. :He stopped when told to, and his edit somewhat made sense to be honest. Resolved. 19:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :You're a fucking nigger. 20:23, 1 May 2009 (UTC) delete my userpage, cant edit anymore, crashes my browser :o Terran 20:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :done. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) perma me. i'm never going to play GW again and also it and the wiki are dying. and i don't have time any more. and all i'm ever doing is just trashing the bad builds in testing. and see my userpage.--Reason.decrystallized 00:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Seeya. <3 ~ Big sysop 01:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Apparently wants us to buy the Guild Wars Complete Collection, and is letting us know on build pages. --'Oj'▲' ' 00:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :advertising on pvxwiki is a waste of worth the time ^^--Relyk 02:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Someone ban him already. See here. 04:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Vandalism on . Life 07:51, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Ruining 15:39, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Ask him to stop and assume good faith. If he doesnt, then bring it up here. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 17:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Continuing despite edits being reverted and being asked to use talk page Athrun Feya 23:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Constant vandalism to various pages. 06:27, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Was resolved. FrostytheAdmin 09:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Partner in crime or same person as above. 06:41, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Was Resolved FrostytheAdmin 09:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) vote on yeah... wtf. Drah McNinja 03:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Was fixed. FrostytheAdmin 09:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Vandalizing Build:A/W Knocklock Palm Spiker. Probably the same guy as the top IP. 08:10, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Was resolved FrostytheAdmin 09:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Same guy doing same thing again. 21:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :fucked some shove build and a backbreaker team build 21:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Fixed FrostytheAdmin 09:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Vandalizing multiple pages Build:Mo/any WoH Hybrid. Reverted 2 already not sure what else. 18:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :done. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:50, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Please delete 12:36, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :done. for future reference, you can just put a delete tag on it. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Delete/clear content and history of my userspace I have been surprisingly attacked in the last 2 days by people referring to their successful attack on my guilds former PvX userspace. Summary from my point of view: I have used this service in 2007/2008 to post a couple of beginner PvP builds on a "shared guild space" and tried to defend it against an attack from most probably a friend of a former angry guildmember. He registered on this board with the same name we had used for this userspace and changed our self intro in "On this shared guild user space members of the exceptionally gay Sword of Justice guild should post possible public toilets in which we can meet up for a quick blowjob...". After loosing this conflict because the PvX policies were in favor of my opponent I retired from PvXwiki. Some people seem to be be still proud of their success and still feel it necessary to tell me about it quoting text from my userspace here holding it up like a trophy. As I neither feel like reviving this nor responding to that I request the deletion. Enough is enough. If you can't (or do not want to) comply with that request, give me the contact address of the data controller and name the data protection authority the board is registered with. Marcus The Cube :Resolved. Misery Says Moo 10:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Archived Build Suggest moving Build:Rt/any_Defensive_Spirit_Lord to replace archived Ritual Lord page. Syphonus 15:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Vandalism. on Build:W/any PvE Dragon Slash Warrior. Protect page pls. Life 05:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Repeated removal of comments on Build talk:E/A RTL Dash Away‎. Life 03:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :next time leave him a message on his talk page before coming here, then if he keeps removing comments report it =p ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:50, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::I left a message on the freaking talk page that he was removing the comments from, and he removed that message. Life 19:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::"next time leave him a message on '''his talk page". He's more likely to notice a comment on his talk page because of the giant banner saying "you have a new message". If you post on the build talk page, chances are he won't read it because he thinks it's continuing along the same line as the OP, and not necessarily read it, you can do both if you wanted, but you should always leave a message on the users talk page. ''' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You might want to check out Havoc928 and Havoc983 they both voted on the same build with very similar ratings. Drahgal Meir 19:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks for pointing that out. I've blocked 983 as a sock (perma) and blocked 928 for a week. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:51, 13 July 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Mo/E_RoJ_Prot&action=history "lolimbored" isn't a reason to do this shit. God Zefir 00:07, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :lolimbored also BAWWWWWWW--Anonimous. D: 00:10, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::resolved (I actually only just noticed Big blocked him as well >.>, oh well). ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:00, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Vandalism. Life 01:24, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Got it. ~ Big sysop 10:06, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Vandalism. God Zefir 21:07, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :(S)he stopped after being warned. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::we give warnings for vandalization now..? o_O ···User_talk:Daññy 21:29, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't really look too closely at what the edits were, I just noticed that once they were told to stop, they did. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:37, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Someone get this mother fucker under control. He's spamming duped/terrible builds (he fucking thinks all insigs stack and are global). Give him a warning or something. I can't keep his builds under control. 17:49, 31 July 2009 :lawl first time i saw a message like this here [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Rating Page broken Dont realy know where to put it but the rating page seems to be bugged it shows "Set $wgShowExceptionDetails = true; at the bottom of LocalSettings.php to show detailed debugging information" every time I try to access it. --Carnivorous Cupcake 16:06, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Anyone? :* I want to vote more you know. --Carnivorous Cupcake 18:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::have you confirmed you're e-mail address? ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yup, I even voted yesterday. --Carnivorous Cupcake 18:59, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::just to clarify, is it the build rating pages, or just ? ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Rating pages themselves. --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Its happening to me too. http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:D/P_EDA_Blindbot&action=rate that's the only page that I have seen it happening though. Drahgal Meir 19:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::all ratings pages are working fine for me (that I've tried). Try using a different browser. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Tried on IE and FF and it still doesnt work. ): --Carnivorous Cupcake 22:03, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::all I can suggest then is to go to the build page in question and click "report a problem with this page". Fill that in as much detail as you can, and I'll flag it as needing staff help (it will be something server side). There's not much else I can suggest I'm afraid :/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It seems to be very random for me. I went back to the rating page I linked to about 45 seconds later and I could vote. I haven't ran into the problem since then either. Drahgal Meir 22:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok thanks for help I will report the problem. Just a side note, I cant view some talk pages now too. :s --Carnivorous Cupcake 22:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::what's it saying? ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Screenshots are good. (To take one of something like a web browser, press the prntscrn button then paste it into an image program and save it. MS Paint works fine for that). ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 22:15, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ok, think I can vote again. :) Thanks for help everyone. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 10:37, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I have still had this problem now for 4 months, and i just realised, now i get a different error:Internal error From PvXwiki "Detected bug in an extension! Hook rateAction::rateAction failed to return a value; should return true to continue hook processing or false to abort. Backtrace: #0 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200908.4/includes/Wiki.php(538): wfRunHooks('UnknownAction', Array) #1 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200908.4/includes/Wiki.php(63): MediaWiki->performAction(Object(OutputPage), Object(Article), Object(Title), Object(User), Object(WebRequest)) #2 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200908.4/index.php(116): MediaWiki->initialize(Object(Title), Object(Article), Object(OutputPage), Object(User), Object(WebRequest)) #3 {main}" Any help? 19:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Archiving I suck at archiving. Fix my mess please. Selket Shadowdancer 17:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Only User talk:Selket Shadowdancer/Archive has to be deleted. The rest is fine. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Annoying vandal is annoying. Life 08:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Frosty banned him. Also, don't give the vandals ideas -.-. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:02, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Broken Link Resurrection Signet--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 12:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Works for me. --Carnivorous Cupcake 13:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::What link? Works in pvxbig for me. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 14:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry just saw it on multiple pages so I thought it was broken/deleted and didn't think it was bad code. Consider it resovled.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 14:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Test Needs to be moved/deleted to the right place. 23:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css has incorrect image paths All references to the "http://images.pvxbuilds.com/img_skin/" directory do not exist and need to be changed to: "http://images.wikia.com/pvx/img_skin/" Planqi 21:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :nice catch!. That's fixed the missing icons (you might need to clear your cache) ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::oh, wow. I figured the images were located within the pvxbig server-side code. glad to see this cleared up! ···User_talk:Daññy 21:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Vandalism at Build:E/A Blinding Surge Spiker and Build:Team - 2 Monk Rotscale Farm. Seems to be a recurring vandal, seeing as Build:A/W YAA Assassin was also vandalized 2 months ago. I've warned the IP both times, but they probably didn't see it. Toraen talk 00:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Account deletion I would like my account deleted please. Selket Shadowdancer 22:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think you can delete accounts oO. Perma ban would probably be the closest thing to deleting an account. Drahgal Meir 23:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::A perma ban doesn't protect personal information. Selket Shadowdancer 23:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, you could ask a Wikia staffer to disable your account. — Balistic PvX ::::Or an admin here can just delete my account and save me the trouble. It's hardly some big deal to delete someones account at their request. Selket Shadowdancer 23:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Except we cannot technically do it. All we can do for you is deletion of anything you tag in your user space including photos etc. and permaban. Misery Says Moo 06:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Then I'll add a delete tag then. Perma ban by name please not by IP. Selket Shadowdancer 07:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Resolved afaik. Misery Says Moo 07:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Rating I can't rate stuff. Devika 09:55, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :To add further to this I keep getting the following code when I try to: Internal error From PvXwiki Jump to: navigation, search Detected bug in an extension! Hook rateAction::rateAction failed to return a value; should return true to continue hook processing or false to abort. Backtrace: #0 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200908.4/includes/Wiki.php(538): wfRunHooks('UnknownAction', Array) #1 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200908.4/includes/Wiki.php(63): MediaWiki->performAction(Object(OutputPage), Object(Article), Object(Title), Object(User), Object(WebRequest)) #2 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200908.4/index.php(116): MediaWiki->initialize(Object(Title), Object(Article), Object(OutputPage), Object(User), Object(WebRequest)) #3 {main} Devika 14:12, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Also I checked my preferences and found I am not part of the Autoconfirmed users group. I have confirmed my email so I don't see what the problem is here. Devika 17:38, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::there are several requirements to become "autoconfirmed". I'm not sure what they are specifically (because they're changeable, which means it's what wikia decides and not us), but generaly you have to have: #Confirmed your e-mail #Been registered for 4 days (the time period is changeable as mentioned) #Made 4 edits (again changeable). :::All i can suggest is continue editing, and if after about a week you still can't rate post here again =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:58, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Can you not just put me in the group that allows me to rate stuff? I've got like 50+ contributions. Devika 18:00, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::only BCrats (which I'm not) can change your user-rights, and I don't know if they're capable of giving autoconfirmed status. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:05, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Who are they and how can I contact them please? Devika 18:16, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Try confirming again. Also, don't use proxies, specifically SSL proxies, or you'll throw errors on a lot of special pages. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:04, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::the issue isn't the e-mail conformation, it's that the account was only registered a couple of days ago. like I said an account has to be so old (default of 4 days) before it can be moved into the autoconfimred user group. Also Devika, i'd jsut suggest waiting a couple of days, it's hardly worth bugging a BCrat, especially considering it happens to every (new) user. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:10, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ok I'll wait a few days, thanks guys. Devika 00:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Is this for being able to actually rate pages? Because I just want to be able to see the pages again. Kaizerfreak 15:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I've no idea why you can't see the page, you'll have to for that. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::If you mean the ratings pages I can't see them either. I can see the ratings list, but if I click to go to a builds rating section it gives me the above error message. Devika 15:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Problem seems to have resolved itself. It seems Phenaxian was right. Devika 14:21, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Same. Kaizerfreak 15:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC)